corinthfandomcom-20200215-history
House Corinth
House Corinth is a noble house hailing from the Iron Islands; with their seat of Saltfang located on the western side of the island of Orkmont. The history of House Corinth is that of pride and sadness; with many members of the family rising to prominent roles across not only the Iron Islands, but Westeros as a whole. Their sigil is a black serpent coiled around a black sword on a field of white. Members of the family tend to be attractive and well-built, with sandy brown hair and green eyes. It is currently led by Lord Dagon Corinth. History The history of House Corinth is that of pride and sadness; with many members of the family rising to prominent roles across not only the Iron Islands, but Westeros as a whole. Some Corinths were Rock Kings of Orkmont in antiquity. For instance, King Aeron Corinth, called Sharkfeeder, amassed enough power to name himself King of Salt and Rock; although his rule was short-lived. The Corinths later joined with the Greyjoys, Hoares, Orkwoods, and Andals to bring down the hereditary House Greyiron; who had ruled the Iron Islands up until this point. Notable members of House Corinth throughout history include Roryn the Reaver, Alesan Corinth, who was allegedly a necromancer; and Jon Corinth, who served under King Harren Hoare as Lord Reaver of Isles and Rivers. Age of Heroes * Urrigon Corinth is given lands and titles by the Grey King, and establishes the site of what would become Saltfang. * It is said that Lord Urrigon faithfully ruled alongside the Grey King for 250 years, extending his life by drinking the blood of mermaids. The Andal Invasion * House Corinth, led by Lord Harren joins with Houses Drumm, Greyjoy, Hoare and Orkwood to defeat King Rognar II Greyiron; and participates in the following Kingsmoot to elect Harras Hoare as the new King of Salt and Rock. The Valyrian Freehold * House Corinth partakes in the Conquest of the Coasts, and assists the Iron King in taking land stretching from Oldtown to Bear Isle; and is duly rewarded with the lordship of the Shield Isles in the Reach. * Lord Balon Corinth sails west into the Sunset Sea to find new lands, and is never heard from again. The Targaryen Dynasty * Lord Jon Corinth joins King Harren Hoare at Harrenhal to discuss the conquests of Aegon Targaryen, and is killed when the fortress is burned by Balerion the Black Dread. * Lord Harywn Corinth is called to the Great Council of 101 AC, and casts his vote for Prince Viserys. * At the onset of the Dance of Dragons, Lord Dagon Corinth declares for the Blacks and assists Queen Rhaenyra I in many notable battles. * Whilst claiming to be neutral, Lord Euron sends ships and provisions to Daemon Blackfyre throughout the First Blackfyre Rebellion. * During the War of the Ninepenny Kings, House Corinth sends ships and men to assist the Iron Throne, with Lord Theon personally fighting alongside Lord Quellon Greyjoy and Lord Roger Reyne. Relationships Members * Lord Dagon Corinth; Lord of Saltfang and known colloquially as "Ebonscale" * Lady Asha, his wife, of House Harlaw * Euron Corinth, their eldest and only son. * Lady Mya Corinth, their eldest daughter. Currently married to Ser Baelon Caladin. * Lady Ashara Corinth, their youngest daughter. Currently married to Lord Rhaegon Sunfyre. * Ser Aeron Corinth, Dagon's younger brother, a knight of the Drowned God; known colloquially as "The Knight of Drowning" Household Guard * Commander Harren Pyke * Ser Elras Slate * Ser Asher Snow * Ser Arthur Glyn Council * Urrigon Verane, Steward * Harren Pyke, Master-at-Arms * Tristan Waters, High Admiral * Edric Sly, Spymaster * Otho, Maester Quotes "When the world looked to the sky for dragons, the serpent struck at the heel" - Lord Urrigon Corinth to Khizan zo Ranaq "The Corinths of Saltfang; a dangerous ilk, but valuable nonetheless" - Lord Balon Greyjoy to Lord Rodrik Harlaw